A Foreign Exchange
by OrderlyComa
Summary: Anna was in her apartment relaxing when suddenly in a bright flash she wakes up in a mysterious forest! This odd kingdoms royalty immediately takes Anna in, acting as if they know her! Especially the lands beautiful enigmatic Queen who is quickly capturing her heart, but Anna can't shake the feeling that something isn't quite right in this fairy tale land. Elsanna Elf!Elsa
1. Chapter 1

**AN:So this idea kind of just popped into my mind, after I saw some awesome fan art so i just had to do it.! I actually really like how it turned out. Basically due to some weird circumstances Anna ends up in a mysterious land, and she has to navigate through this new land to try and find her way back home but things aren't that simple.! ;) As usual let me know what you think, ask your questions, comments, concerns, there all important! Well with no more delay from me, enjoy the chapter! Oh Ps:This is definitely** **Elsanna**

Chapter One: Over the River and Through the Woods

A place where humans have not yet altered. A thriving forest, blooming with life. Tree leaves and blades of grass wave and shudder as if alive, bristling against the cool breeze. The woodland continues to buzz and dance in surprise, as a blinding light appears in the woods delivering a strange figure. Even though most animals quickly scattered into nearby shrubbery, some stayed behind to observe this new creature. To them, so similar. Yet strikingly different. For it was only a simple girl, but this they did not know. The beings here were one with the sun god; The Elves of Light.

The animals of the forest looked baffled at the girl's sun kissed skin. Sniffing her long tufts of fiery red fur, cascading in tangles from her head. The animals continue to watch in awe as very slowly her long eyelashes begin to flutter, showing off bright green gems much like an emerald spring. As Anna's eyes begin focusing in on her surroundings, she finally noticed the woodland creatures observing her from a far. Now, it's her turn to be in amazed at each of their silvery white pelts that seem to glow in the scattered sunlight.

"Whe-where am I?" Anna questions herself aloud, unexpectant to an answer.

Quietly, Anna lifts herself from the forests undergrowth, rubbing slow circles at the back of her head; feeling a small knot. Her whole body is in pain and throbbing from unseen wounds. Uhg I feel as if I was smashed by a semi.

"Dear child your in **Mystisk Skog Av Lys** , the mystical forest of light." Replied one of the great white deer.

Anna stared open mouthed at the deer, had it just answered her? Maybe I hit my head a little harder than I thought…

"Di-did you just speak?" Anna asked.

"Yes dear child, most of the animals here can. Do animals from your homeland not speak?" The deer asks, locking onto Anna's sea green eyes and tilting its large head.

"Uhm no...No they don't...I mean some people claim they understand like...like the dog whisperer but I mean, I don't think he really can...but that's besides the point. This is amazing…" Anna attempts at reaching her hand out towards the deer's head, but cautiously pulls back when the golden eyed deer just stares at her. "Ma- May I?" Anna squeaks out.

The deer responds by taking a slight step forward and presses its muzzle against her palm. Anna's face breaks out into a wide grin as she runs her fingers through the deer's fur. With the him so close Anna takes an opportunity to truly observe the creature. It has large intricate horns unlike any I've ever seen before, almost seeming to swirl and loop in and out of each other. Another striking thing is this deer is at least twice the size of any other I've ever seen. Not that I've seen that many it real life, but I mean, I've seen a lot of mounted ones...that counts right?Anna thinks while scratching behind the deer's ear causing it to twitch and flick.

Suddenly shuffling noises begin echoing from the surrounding woodland. Anna stares in the direction of the noises anticipating the arrivals of something or a someone. Abruptly, a tall boy stumbles from behind a large tree. He leans over and places his hands on his knees trying to calm his rapid breathing. He must have ran all the way here. The boy looks up and intently stares at Anna with a bright smile. The two continue to stare blankly at each other, both shocked by the other's appearance. Anna takes in the boy's features, and he's blinding. He's as pale as the moon with matching messy snow white hair, his bangs are swept across his face while the rest of his hair is pulled into a braid that hangs past his shoulders. He looks maybe 14 or 15, but he has a slightly round baby face making it hard to determine his actual age. What's most intriguing are his long pointed ears, you've got to be kidding me what is thi-he an elf? He dons a pure white royal looking outfit with splashes of blue on the long coat, completed with golden rosemaling that trails down the length of the unbuttoned coat. His pants are a matching white, while his boots are tall and a black. Who is this boy?

After a few more agonizing moments, the boy practically leaps forward towards Anna and kneels on the ground before her, and grips her hand in his.

"It is true! You are from the other world! Where did you come from? How has the human world changed in these 100's of years? The animals told me you appeared in a spectacular light! Do many people have this hair like fire where you're from?" He bombards Anna with questions.

Anna stares at the boy in complete shock. Unable to speak, feeling overwhelmed.

"Your Highness, you may want to give her a moment; this could be quite overwhelming for the girl." The stag say's.

" **Den hvite stag**... what brings you here?" The boy asks the deer.

"To of course behold this girl, and to make sure she will bring no harm to my forest. I shall depart now, It was a pleasure girl from another realm." The deer gives a quick bow of its head before prancing off and disappearing into the woods.

The boy simply stares after the stag as if he has no idea what to say. Anna nonchalantly clears her throat to which the boy redirects his attention to her.

"Oh I'm terribly sorry miss! I didn't mean to overwhelm you with my many questions, here let me help you up." He asks.

"Sure, thank you very much." Anna replies after being pulled to her feet.

The both of them stand dead still, unsure of what to say next.

"My-my name is Anna Marie, but I mean almost everyone calls me Anna. So uh what's your name?" Anna breaks the silence wondering if her english sounds correct.

"Oh! How could I of forgotten my manners! I am the first prince of Alfeheim Olaf Rowen Vanhoesen the 3rd. At your service min dame!" He say's giving an elegant bow.

"It's a pleasure to meet you," Anna says reaching to shake the boy's hand but instead he grips her forearm.

"The pleasure is mine. You must come to the palace! Everyone will be ecstatic that this has finally happened! We've been eagerly awaiting your arrival. You must meet everyone!" He says pulling Anna along through the woods.

"I suppose I will, it's not like I have much of a choice…" Anna say's blowing her bangs out of her face.

Anna took one longing look at where she had appeared in the wild green thicket. I need to find a way home; to my apartment, to my college classes, to my friends, back to Kristoff...Anna thought in her own little world as she practically sleepwalked through the forest following after the mysterious boy Olaf.

"Miss Anna Marie, you can see the kingdom now that were on this path. Please, tell me what you think?" Olaf's voice rings over in Anna's mind.

Anna shakes her head, removing the flurry of thoughts that have piled up there. Reluctantly, she looks up from her black combat boots to the sky off in the distance to where Olaf is pointing. Anna stops dead in her tracks when she sees the practically floating mass of land holding a great castle. The giant mass of land was suspended in the air, waterfalls thundered under it, completely covering the land the kingdom must of been built upon. The sight of it all took Anna's breath away. There in the middle of the kingdom was was the most humongous tree Anna had ever seen. It practically hummed with power, glowing a faint blue. It looked as if it was alive, a breathing, thriving, mass, it appeared that the tree was one with the palace. Its vines and roots twisted and curled everywhere around the kingdom enveloping the land mass. A hard wind began blowing causing the tree's colorful leaves of blues, pinks, whites, and greens, to cascade from the branches falling down around them as if they were small pieces of a shattered rainbow.

Anna sucked in a dry breath. "It's breath taking…" She said unable to think of any eloquent words to speak.

"I knew you'd love it! Now come on you must meet the Queen she will just simply die when I bring you to her!" Olaf said practically jumping with joy.

Anna again began walking behind Olaf, she could barely function. What was she going to do? How did she get here? Why does everyone want to meet me? Who is this enigmatic Queen? Anna lets out a deep exaggerated sigh. Lost in her thoughts and not paying attention, Anna bumps into a stopped Olaf.

"Oh, I'm sorry!" Anna exclaims.

"No, no. Your Fine! Anyways we're at the crossing, The Great Bridge. I can't wait for her to meet you!" Olaf replies.

Anna looks ahead of Olaf, surveying this bridge. It's a long curved land bridge connecting this plateau of land to the land mass where the kingdom is. Anna gulps as she peeks over the edge, she can't see anything besides the mist being produced from the endless waterfalls. Oh just great... she thinks.

"Uh who are you excited for me to meet again?" Anna asks, talking simply to fill the air with something besides dread about crossing this narrow bridge of land.

"Well the Queen of course! Queen Elsa, my sister! She quite the Queen! She's gorgeous, still very young! In fact the youngest to take the throne. Oh, but don't mistake her silence as rude or personal, honestly it usually means she's up to something! She can be a little difficult and cynical, especially when it comes to the kingdom or being touched because of the magic...But you know how it is." He says shrugging his shoulders in a familiar way. " Anyway she's great, I have a feeling she already knows you're here. That's sad because I wanted to surprise her..." Olaf sputters out with an adorable pout.

"Uhm well I definitely can't wait to meet her…she sounds...uh uhm amazing." I reply.

And I thought I liked to talk...wait did he say she had powers? Like magical powers…? Maybe she knows a way to get me home.!

Olaf begins walking onto the land bridge and looks back at Anna expectantly. Anna takes a moment to gather herself and starts taking very small steps on the bridge. The entire way she doesn't look down, not that I'm scared of heights or anything but I am a pure born klutz... just focus on walking! One foot in front of the other. Halfway across Anna takes another look at the kingdom as it comes closer into view. It was truly beautiful, everything appeared to be made out of a pure white smooth stone with intricate designs and perfect architecture. Hmm...Maybe marble or alabaster stone? Deep symbols were etched throughout the kingdom of what Anna could see. Is this their language? Earlier he was speaking something odd, but I understood it. This is a very old dialect of Norwegian, my home in Norway... how is this all connected? Anna took another long look at the nature covered kingdom, then to the boy next to her who was humming happily with his long pointed ears. Well one things for sure I'm definitely not in Norway anymore….

 **En:Well chapter one is done! What did you think? Good bad?**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Sorry this is kind of a raw update, I probably need to do more editing... *Sigh* but I was to excited so I decided to post it anyway. Please excuse any errors or misspelling!**

 **Thank you! *Bows* Hope you enjoy!**

A Foreign Exchange

Chapter 2: Familiarity

As Anna travels throughout the elegant palace her earlier feeling of fuzziness, and throbbing fatigue only grows worse. _If only I had my migraine medicine on me when I was teleported here, or however the hell I got here._ Anna rubs deep circles into her temples trying, but unsuccessful at soothing the ache throbbing within. Another jaw clenching throb makes Anna grimace in pain. She stops for a brief moment, trying to wait out the wave of pain. In the back of her mind she can hear Olaf continuously talking, asking one question after another. Anna takes a couple deep steadying breaths. After a moment she finally blocks out his endless questions about the human world. _I've been feeling like this ever since I woke up in this fairy tale land. Ugh this is weird... It just keeps getting worse and worse, it hasn't been this bad in years..._ Anna thinks, trying to gather herself together.

"Miss Anna, are you okay?" Olaf asks placing a comforting hand on Anna's shoulder.

Olaf looks Anna over, taking in her haggard appearance. His snowy complexion soon takes on a look of concern.

"Are you okay Anna? Does your head hurt?" Olaf repeats quietly.

"Yeah but it's not anything to worry about. I can deal with it." Anna replies giving a strained smile.

Olaf simply nods his head in reply and continues walking. What Anna failed to notice was the knowing look etched across his face.

"Your jacket, what's it made of?" Olaf suddenly asks breaking into her personal space and gripping a lapel of Anna's leather jacket.

Anna looks down sullenly at her tan leather jacket, shoving her hands inside the pockets to avoid touching any of the expensive looking decor on the hallway walls. _I really am a hopeless klutz. I'd probably break something with my luck._ This is actually Anna's favorite jacket. Back when her father was still alive, the family took a long summer trip to the U.S., spending most of their time in New York, to Anna's delight. One day while window shopping, she came across the jacket hanging on a mannequin. She had begged and begged her parents to get it, practically throwing a teenage tantrum. Of course her parents said no, but they had ended up surprising her with it on her birthday. She had walked into her bedroom later that day and found it wrapped in a gigantic pink bow. It's one of her favorite memories of her family...Shortly after, her father was diagnosed...Anna shakes her head ridding herself of the long forgotten memory.

"It's leather, you have leather clothes right? I mean, of course you would, it's been around for years, no! Centuries even! What's your coat made of it's so fancy!" Anna says stopping after she realizes she's starting to ramble. She just can't help her curious nature! _I mean leather has been around for centuries, these people probably invented it..._

"Why of course! Ours simply doesn't look like that...it's quite impressive! And as for my coat..." Olaf says stopping, then suddenly spins around spreading his legs and extends a hand out towards me. "My coat was made by my crafty sister, it's actually enchanted!" Olaf finishes still in his striking pose.

Anna can't help the laughter that escapes her throat. He was just so spontaneous and adorable! _Seriously who thought a boy could ever be this cute?_ Olaf chuckles along with Anna, but as she stares back into his stormy gray eyes, she can't shake off this odd vibe about this place. It seems to set off all her senses and Olaf has been acting kind of weird...well weirder than an elf boy. _It all just seems so familiar, as if I've been here before...But that's impossible... Isn't it?_

"You know when your head hurt back there I thought your memory had returned." He continues.

 _The way he says memory feels as if he's talking about something much deeper, something on a much more personal level, like a forgotten secret among friends. Could there something I'm forgetting?_

"Is there something I've forgotten?" Anna asks curiously.

Olaf's eyes widen in surprise, or maybe panic? But it quickly disappears and is replaced with his usual look of unyielding mirth.

"Well your memories on how you arrived here of course!" He beams at her.

 _Oh uh yeah I still can't remember how I got here..T_ he last thing Anna remembers is being at home lounging on her couch and watching a movie. Some new Disney movie...she remembered it so well because it was actually quite sad...something about torn apart sisters? Oh well she mostly remembered it because she thoroughly enjoyed the singing. _What was I doing before that? She questions herself...After a few minutes it makes sense to her. I attended my classes at Arendall University then I went to my choreography class...that explains why my body is sore at least. Maybe this is all a dream, yes a dream! I'm actually at home right now passed out on my couch!_

Anna thinks as she closes her eyes and pinches herself. She cracks one eyes open and sighs...nope still here.

"Uhm... Miss Anna, what are you doing? You've been standing there for awhile...I didn't want to interrupt but my sister's a busy woman. We have to catch her quickly!" Olaf states, briskly walking down the hallway.

"Nothing...nothing. I just thought maybe if I pinched myself I'd wake up." Anna replies while rubbing her recently pinched arm. _Had I really just been standing there talking to myself? Oh god how embarrassing!_

The pair stop when they meet a large arched door standing at least twenty feet high, and is pure white with large royal blue interlocking rosemaling that trails the length of the door in a cross pattern. They really have a thing for white here...Anna thinks looking down at her black skinny jeans. Olaf looks down as well following Anna's lead, very timidly he runs a finger up Anna's clothed thigh. Anna jolts away at the unexpected touch followed by throwing an accusing look at _Olaf, what the heck? Keep your hands to yourself!_ She thinks. But at seeing the innocent, doe eyed look on his face she quickly gets over it. He's _way too cute._

"I guess you guys don't have jeans here huh?" She says.

Olaf looks at her quizzically, then slightly tilts his head. "What are jeeaans?" He asks cautiously, enunciating the "ea".

Anna lets out a small chuckle and pulls at the coal black cloth covering her legs. "These are jeans." she answers.

"Oh! Well we really don't have anything like that. Are they comfortable? They feel kind of thick and look very tight!" He asks cautiously.

"Well, you kind of get use to them. You could say they grow on you. Plus, usually people look great in them!" Anna says admiring her own figure. She may be slender but make no mistake she still packs a powerful punch!

"Ah, I see. they're for appealing to others." Olaf says as if he's figured it all out. "Still odd though...but not in a bad way!" He continues.

"It's okay Olaf, I'm not offended or anything they're just jeans." Anna leans forward slightly on the huge door, then jumps in surprise as a loud crack echoes in the hall around them.

Next, to Anna's embarrassment the door abruptly swings open causing her to lose balance and topple face first into the frigid room. For a few moments she simply lays there in complete shock and pain, rubbing absentmindedly at her now sore nose. She immediately scrambles to her feet. Olaf's stare bores into her back, worry quickly taking over as he opens his mouth to speak. He immediately stops and sucks in a breath, when Anna turns around and laughs. It's not a normal laugh, its an uncontrollable one, tears soon form in the corner of her eyes, and she clutches her stomach as it begins to ache from the continuous laughter. Eventually Olaf begins laughing as well, there boisterous laughter soon fills the hall. Some minutes later the laughter dies down, and Olaf abruptly hugs Anna squeezing her hard in a bear hug. _Oh no what did I do? Maybe he feels bad because I'm such a klutz, goodness I'm going to embarrass myself infront of the queen. Heres hoping she has a sense of humor…_

"Wh-what's wrong Olaf?" Anna questions.

Olaf responds by barring his face deeper into the crook of Anna's neck, inhaling her familiar scent of cinnamon and strawberries. On her neck Anna can feel the the growing wetness, as warm tears slide down her neck.

"Oh no...did I do something to upset you?" Anna asks as she maneuvers her hand to the back of his head scraping her nails softly at the nape of his neck, then runs her fingers in soothing circles trying to stop the boys tears. Eventually after a solid minute of running soothing circles in his white locks, Olaf pulls away and gives Anna a heartbreaking look, but there's something else she sees in his stormy eyes behind the pain and heartbreak, _a glint of hope, reassurance maybe?_ Anna thinks. Olaf let's out a deep sigh, a relieving one as if a weight had been removed from his shoulders.

"I've just really missed you Anna, I know she has too." Olaf finally speaks.

 _What's he talking about? Maybe he has me confused with someone else, I'd surely remember if I had been to a place like this before...then why can't I shake this feeling of deja vu?_ Anna thinks as another throb of a headache hits her, it's as if her mind itself is trying to tell her something, but she just can't reach out and grasp it quite yet, each time it slips from her grasp like smoke. Momentarily pushing those feelings and questions aside, Anna reaches out and cups Olaf's cheeks silently wiping away his tears with the pads of her thumbs.

"It's okay Olaf I'm right here, and I'm not going anywhere anytime soon." Anna says giving Olaf a reassuring smile.

Olaf suddenly snaps back into his previous self, so quickly Anna questions whether or not it actually occurred. He grips Anna's hands and pulls her along into the next room,

"Come on, Elsa should be somewhere around here. She's usually never far from this wing, its where the throne room and her study are located." Olaf says.

He continues to pull Anna along, as she seemingly struggles to keep up with his long strides. He momentarily pauses to look around the room, Anna also takes the opportunity to observe the new room. As she does she grows more speechless by the moment, _Which is a rarity for me!_

The room Olaf pulled her along into appears to be the throne room he had previously spoken about, its large and spacious, built in the shape of a hexagon slightly reminding her of a modern council room. The most eye catching thing about the room though is the fact it all appears to be made of glass, Anna looks into a wall close to herself to see a distorted version of herself. _It's as if I'm in a room of mirrors, like an amusement attraction it almost looks like it's all an illusion…_ Anna thinks scanning over the rest of the rooms contents. A throne resides in the far corner of the room, _made of glass as well...aren't they worried about it shattering?_

Olaf suddenly appears in Anna's line of sight, she sees his mouth moving but she isn't distinguishing any words.

"What was that again Olaf? Sorry I wasn't paying attention." Anna say's sheepishly.

"Oh I just said wait here for a moment while I go find her, okay?" He repeats.

"Oh of course! I don't mind at all, it'll give me some time to gather my thoughts so I don't completely ramble on and on like a fool to her." Anna replies.

"Alright don't worry you won't make a fool of yourself, I'll find her quickly so you won't have to wait long!" Olaf says before disappearing behind a door to the left of the throne.

 _If I hadn't watched him open that door I would of had no idea it was even there! It really is amazing I wonder how many doors are actually in here..._ Anna's curiosity gets the best of her as she runs her hands down each of the walls searching to see if any sections of glass are actually more than they appear. As she grows closer to the throne she stops, ascending the steps to get a better look at the statues next to the throne on opposite sides. They're so big life size even, who ever carved them did a beautiful job there's so much detail even in the man's facial hair. The statue on the right next to the throne is of a tall man wearing something similar to a formal military uniform, his face is solemn but there's a sense of authority hidden behind his eyes. While the statue on the left is of a slender woman, her hair is in an elegant braid twisted into a bun. _She reminds me of my mom, seems strict but is actually extremely kind._

"I wonder if this is the Queen…" Anna says aloud.

"Close, she's the former Queen my mother." A voice sounds from behind Anna.

Anna spins around toward the sounding voice, she's met with one of the most beautiful woman she's ever seen. _Shes gorgeous, even prettier than most models I've seen._ The women's icy blue eyes stare intensely at Anna, her eyes are unlike anything Anna had ever seen they practically glew as they traveled over Anna's body. The blonde beauty flips her moon kissed hair over her shoulder, Anna watches in awe as the platinum locks fall in long waves down the woman's back. Anna gulps, wetting her suddenly dry throat. _Come on Anna say something don't just stand here and stare like a creep!_ As she attempts at forming words she blinks, and the blonde beauty had disappeared! _What! She was here just a second ago, or...wait how long was I staring at her..._ Anna pivots her head to search for the woman but stops when she feels cold slender fingers caress her cheek.

"Anna I've missed yo-" The blonde begins but stops when Anna takes a step away from her.

Anna continues to stare at the blonde beauty, but eventually looks away not being able to handle the intense stare of the other woman. Closer up Anna can make out a very light dusting of freckles spread about her nose and a few strays under her electric eyes. The blonde opens her mouth but ends up closing it, her plush pink lips soon form into a sly grin. Anna's pulse quickened at the mischievous grin growing on the woman's face, the woman's tongue pokes out gliding over her bottom lip. _What's she thinking...why is she looking at me like that? How did she know my name?_ The blonde eventually takes her eyes of Anna and averts her attention to the male statue she's standing by.

"Beautiful isn't it? Even though It's crafted it so well I still can't quite get all the details right..." She says running a hand down the statue. As her hand runs traces the statues chest it begins to faintly glow, the room drops in temperature and a chill runs down Anna's spine. _Had it always been this cold in here?_

"...You? Who are you! Why do you know my name…?" Anna finally speaks after finding her long forgotten words.

"You've changed much since I last laid eyes on you, how long has it been now...since I last saw you?" The blonde replies ignoring the previously asked questions.

"Sa-saw me? What are you talking about! Answer my question! Who are you?!" Anna asks growing more on edge by the second. _Something about this woman perturbed me, she leaves me feeling restless yet something about her seems so familiar to me._

The woman returns her attention to Anna, her stoic face revealing a hint of apparition; a deep sadness. Just as quickly as Anna caught a glimpse beneath the facade, the walls are swiftly replaced with an alluring smirk. Anna takes another cautious step back, unsure of what to think about the devastatingly devious woman.

A soft steady chuckle emits from the blonde woman, _the laugh reminds me of wind chimes; elegant in its sound, but also heartbroken._ "It seems you truly have forgotten, you should remember the name of your beloved…" she pauses, letting the word hang in the air between them. "Master." The blonde beauty finishes.

Another debilitating ache thuds in Anna's head at the woman's words, she grips her head as she forces her eyes open to look back at the woman, refusing to take her eyes off of her. Anna watches on in astonishment as the the glass statue of the man shatters into thousands of pieces, the blonde extends her left hand out towards Anna while her right lays across her chest resting over her heart; a dramatic gesture. The previously falling shards of glass, _no maybe it's been ice all along?_ Stop and hover in the air between them before dissipating into fluffy shimmering snowflakes.

"I am Elsa Vanhoesen, Queen of Alfeheim. I'm here so we may form and complete our contact." The Queen states.

Elsa reaches her hand out further, closing the distance between the two girls. She wraps the lone blonde lock of hair similar to her own, from Anna's surrounding auburn locks around her finger. A reminiscent look takes over her face while twirling the lock of hair, pleased at seeing her mark still remained on Anna. Elsa smiles lovingly but as her cold hand moves to caress Anna's freckled cheek, abruptly Anna stumbles away from the woman's touch. Completely turning her back to the Queen, dashing away to overcome with emotions to comprehend the current situation. Anna bursts through the closest door and sprints down the hall.

Elsa remains still, standing in place as if nothing even occurred. Reluctantly she retracts her hand and clenches it against her chest. Excitedly she let's out an amused snicker, before disappearing to hunt down her partner.

Anna continues running, she's not even truly looking where she's going strictly relying on her excess of adrenaline. She's trying hard to understand everything that just happened, _that was Elsa? Olaf's sister and the Queen?! Why did she say those things, why does she act and speak as if she knows me?! What the have I gotten myself into...what the hell was she talking about... something about a contract before she shattered that statue with her...with her what magic?_ Anna's confusion only grows; Turning into panic, she doesn't have any clue where she is, this place is filled with strange beings, and now the most powerful woman in this kingdom wants her. Almost as if on cue Elsa suddenly appears hovering slightly in the air in front of Anna,

"There's no use running Anna, come now. Come now, stop running from me." Elsa says

Anna only keeps running, faster even. Even though she knows there's so escape. Elsa follows behind at a leisurely pace. Knowing full well she could catch Anna whenever she pleased, but she was willing to let Anna run around and hoping she'd eventually tire herself out.

Somethings wrong. It hurts deep within Anna's chest, an unrelenting ache building inside. It's pressure making it hard for her to breathe to overcome with the pain. Her breathe soon starts to escape in in quick belts, as if she were painting. Another jolt of pain hits Anna, its the worse one yet she shuts her eyes from the pain and begins to sway. All this hasn't gone unnoticed by Elsa, deciding now she let this game of theirs go on for much too long, she decides now is the time to put it to an end.

Anna stops when a pair of hands slip around the sides of her head, tugging so she has to look up. Anna stares up into deep icy glacier eyes that reflect her own emerald.

"Enough, there's no point in running anymore, this will only grow worse." Elsa states.

Tears begin to well up in Anna's eyes, from the pain, for this enigmatic queen, from the fear of herself. _What is she doing to me, what does she want from me…_

"Hey...don't be so scared. I won't do anything scary to you I promise." Elsa continues.

Anna continues to stare up at her, truly not really there right now. Her eyes grow glassy and unfocused, only holding on to the sight of Elsa's electrifying eyes.

"I'm sorry...I just can't help myself." Elsa says before abruptly closing the distance between them, by placing a achingly soft kiss to Anna's lips. Anna's too stunned to do anything, she stands there as still and stiff as a statue. However Anna doesn't have long to think about it as her vision grows fuzzy, the kiss completely stopped her headache, but before Anna completely loses consciousness a searing pain explodes from her chest, feeling as if someone had stung her with a hot branding iron. It's then Anna completely loses conscious and drops like lead, before she can hit the ground Elsa engulfs her small form in her arms. She traces a finger silently down Anna's cheek, now that the girl can't pull away from her. It's then Olaf bursts into the premises.

"Elsa! Anna! What happened?" He asks kneeling next to the woman.

A small group of guards in clad in forest green follow in behind him, swarming the Queen and the prince.

"Nothing, it's all been to much for her...you there guards carry her to my room." Elsa orders.

The guards practically stumble over each other leaning down next to the Queen to lift Anna from her grasp,

"I'll be there shortly, I have something to take care of... Inform Gerda to draw a hot bath and find her something suitable to wear." Elsa states. "Come with me Olaf." The siblings disappear as the guards carry Anna to Elsa's room.

Anna lays blissfully asleep in Elsa's spacious bed, the cream sheets practically engulf the girl. Elsa patiently sits at her side, observing Anna. She pushes a stray strand of auburn hair from the girl's face when it begins to tickle her nose. Trailing down the expansion of Anna's neck over her collarbone and down her arm, _that was certainly an odd over coat she was wearing...Her remaining clothes were ripped as well. How did she get here...I can't believe it's time for us to.._.Elsa's thoughts trail off. Olaf watches on, observing the two girls. He see's the look of contempt on Elsa's face and smiles. Then he thinks back to Anna's forgotten past…

"Elsa have you told her everything? Is that way she passed out?" Olaf asks.

"No I haven't, she doesn't yet need to worry about such things." Elsa replies faintly.

"You wish to keep her in the dark? She's going to awaken with many questions…"

"It's only temporary, I want to protect her as long as possible. She will only be in the dark for now... about her forgotten past." Elsa replies painfully.

Olaf only nods his head, knowing it would be a mistake to go against his sister wishes, especially knowing how pained she must feel about Anna's lack of memories. Olaf looks on solemnly at the two girls, Elsa would do anything to regain what they had lost, Anna was a piece of herself, _and now that she's here I can't let go._

 **EN:Again sorry about the roughness of the chapter! I'll go back and clean it up.  
Well you think Anna and Elsa might have a normal conversation next time?**

 **Guess we'll have to wait and see, all this might be over Anna's little red head.**

 **Well feel free to comment and please tell me what you think.! I actually like reading the reviews even the bad ones, cause ya know everyone's opinion matters. Well see you next chapter! *Throws up peace sign* Deuces**


	3. Chapter 3: Marked

**So sorry for the long wait! I've had quite a bit going on recently.  
So I made this chapter eeeexxxtra long!**

 **Hope it makes up for the wait! ENJOY! _**

A Foreign Exchange

Chapter 3:Marked

A young girl remains deathly still. Her limbs firmly embedded into place like ancient tree roots huddled up at the bars of her prison cell. Knees pulled tightly against her chest, arms cradling her head as if to protect her from the world around her. Frequent sniffles and painful sobs escape the girl's protective shell, while tears flow freely down her sodden cheeks.

 _I'll never leave this dark prison, I keep seeing all these scary things. Haunting screams and splashes of crimson blood stains my mind. Replaying over and over again, but the visions always end with the same frightening gnarled grin. Blood-spattered and fearsome, reminding me of death itself. Snarling at me condescendingly as if it knows something I do not. "No no no no NO NO! What are these things!? I don't understand...someone anyone...please I don't want to be alone. ."_ The girl whispers woefully _._

As if in answer to the girl's prayers, a slender hand extends into the cell resting on top of the girl's head, gently pushing back the crazy tangles of red. Immediately, the red head flinches away from the contact, thinking it's another guard arriving to punish her. A soft concerned voice breaks the eerie silence. The voice is obviously familiar to the girl, because almost at once the red haired girl's head shoots up in anticipation. Her cheeks glistening with previously shed tears.

"What's wrong?" The elegantly dressed blonde asks while cupping the redhead's face catching the escaping tears with the pad of her thumb. The girl leans her head into the blonde's touch finding a small comfort in the simple gesture. "Anna please don't cry...I'm here for you." The girl states.

Anna continues to stare silently at the other woman through the bars, trying to catch her icy gaze. But she avoids Anna's marine green eyes with a copious amount of effort. Not being able to stand the thought of the blonde being unable to look at her, she tugs at the hand cupping her face, bringing the slender appendage to her lips. At this gesture the blonde's eyes snap open and tries pulling her hand away but Anna's grip is strong, making her efforts to remove the hand from Anna's grasp futile. She has no intention of letting her go. She knows eventually her behavior will earn her the much needed attention of the girl's icy gaze.

"Elsa, please look at me. I want to see those eyes of yours…" She pauses letting her words hang in the air around them. " The ones I fell in love with." Anna finishes.

With this statement, Anna finally earns Elsa's gaze. The two stare intensely at the other. Words that haven't been spoken hang between the two. Suddenly, there's a loud clang from the entrance of the dungeon. Both girls know that there isn't much time left before a guard will come storming in to usher Elsa away. It's much too late in the night for visitors even if it is the princess.

Elsa flashes Anna a sad smile " Anna I lo-"

Anna bolts up from the bed taking in multiple shuddering breaths. Trying to calm her rapidly beating heart. Pushing back her mane of auburn hair off her face, feeling a few resilient wet strands plastered to her face. Cold beads of sweat continue to trickle down Anna's flushed skin. The indescribable feeling of searing pain overcomes Anna again. She clutches at the damp material covering her chest, feeling scared and unsure. She's felt nothing like this before in her life.

"Fuck...what's wrong with me." Anna shutters through clenched teeth.

Anna attempts to lift her other hand, but is troubled when she finds it wrapped in an iron grip. It is then that Anna finally notices the pale blonde at her bedside whose slender hand is wrapped around her own. At seeing the sleeping blonde Anna can't help but smile.

 _Who is this mysterious blonde woman? Why did I dream about you?...Why can't I stop thinking about you?! And how the hell did I end up here...and who the hell changed my clothes!? Did I change them then went to sleep?...Why the heck can't I remember anything?_

Anna rubs at one of her temples with her one free hand _. She_ tugs again on her right but gives up realizing the icy blonde has no intention of letting her go. She turn _s_ her attention to the bedside table, resting elegantly on the dark wood is a small crystal crown. Anna looks back and forth between the woman and the crown, _and_ very hesitantly to not wake the woman Anna reaches out and gently touches the crown. After her fingers touch the crown for a moment, she retracts the hand quickly from the frigid object. A look of realization hits Anna _._

 _It's ice...I remember that...Being in the throne room with this woman, wait not just any woman, royalty! At least I remember something...I'm not sure why but I don't want to wake her up. What did she say her name was? E something...Ella? No maybe Ellen? No No that's not it maybe Elana? Dammit why can't I remember this one damn thing, is that really too much to ask!? Oh my god, come on Anna use some of that brain power we have!_

Anna again looks down at the blonde, watching her shoulders rise and fall. Anna giggles when a strand of hair begins tickling the woman's nose. The woman's nose twitches for a moment and Anna fears she might wake up _. Absentmindedly_ Anna leans forward and brushes the stray strand of the her face finding an odd familiarity in the action.

"Elsa" Anna says abruptly.

The blonde unconsciously let's out a soft sigh _._ Anna's fingers remain locked in Elsa's hair while she stares at her intently with an endless amount of thoughts running through her mind.

 _Her hair is the softest I've ever felt it's like silk threading through my fingers. I could keep doing this forever... How has this woman singlehandedly changed my world in just a few hours? Wait. Now that I think about it, how long have I been asleep…?_

Anna stops her ministrations when she notices Elsa's mildly elongated ears. She stares at them for a few moments _,_ trying to decide if it'd be alright to touch them. Figuring she doesn't have much to lose _,_ she gently runs her fingers over the pale flesh inquisitively. Elsa's ear starts twitching frantically in an irritated manner. Anna let's out a small giggle.

 _Oh her ears...How odd, the way they keep twitching all cute and frantic reminds me of a dog! I wonder if they're like super sensitive? Wait, maybe she has like super human hearing!? That would be so cool like you could eavesdrop on people to hunt down criminals or catch the most recent gossip. Not that I'm much for gossip but it would still be cool... Hmmm should I wake her up? For some reason I feel like she doesn't sleep very often, plus she's kind of cute when she's asleep like this kind of reminds me of a sleepy kitty._

Anna votes against waking up the blonde, thinking it'd be a too much of a shame to rouse her up. Anna decides to instead take the time to observe the rest of her surroundings _._ The room she's in is simply the most elegant place she has ever seen. The walls are made of alabaster white stone that run into a high arched ceiling. There's only one door in the room and it's black lacquered, gleaming slightly with the efficacious amount of candle light in the room.

 _There's quite a lot of candles lit in the room, it must be night time. Looking out an arched window I see the most magnificent starry sky I've ever seen. It's as if I'm in Van Gogh's Starry Night painting. Goodness it's the prettiest thing I've ever seen._

Anna continues to stare out the window, not noticing a certain blonde starting to fuss in her sleep. Eventually _,_ Anna refocuses her attention to the room around her which is a difficult task for her with her overactive mind. The room is very abstract and strictly colored _._ It appears to Anna that _a_ lmost everything in the room is black and white _,_ _w_ ith some splashes of color such as a purple cloak hanging on a black leather chair in front of a marble fireplace. The fireplace itself is gigantic, with large intricate designs carved into it. The designs swirl together, a certain radial symmetry in it _._ Anna can make out beautiful snowflakes _,_ a crown _,_ and what appears to be dragons.

 _What odd things to carve together on the fireplace, they have absolutely nothing to do with each other. Or do they? Well, the snowflakes make sense because of Elsa's magic, and well obviously the crown because she's like the queen...but what's up with the dragons? Psssh maybe she keeps them for pets or something, of course dogs would be too mainstream._

Anna lets out a small sigh before plopping back down on the bed _._ _H_ er arm spread out making a whop noise when it hits the surrounding plush pillows. Anna feels a slight tightening grip on her hand and looks back over to Elsa. Anna stares at her longingly _,_ watching the woman's eyebrows pinch together and her face scrunch up.

 _I wonder what she's dreaming about… What if she's dreaming about me? Like I dreamed about her..._

Anna's hand flies up at the suggestion so she can lay her arm over her eyes. Blocking her vision of Elsa, Anna _'s_ face bears _a_ slightly flushed look.

 _How presumptuous Anna. There's no way someone like her would be dreaming about someone like me. Totally basic and normal. Well at least I use to be.._

Anna slightly moves her arm, creating a small space to peer out at Elsa. She stares at her for only a moment before closing the gap and shutting her eyes. Too unsure of herself to look at the sleeping woman.

 _Uhg what the hell have you gotten yourself into Anna...crazy forest, talking animals, cute albino boy..Oh I wonder where Olaf is? He certainly disappeared on me, plus he honestly didn't give me a good heads up about his gorgeous sister...I remember meeting her in the throne room and ice shattering, then lots running but I have no idea what we said to each other? Why is that... that's so odd. I can't shake this odd feeling that something important happened before I lost consciousness...damn what the hell was it?_

Anna's lips slightly tingle at her mental rambling, but she doesn't take any heed to to it. She shuffles around in the bed trying to get into a more comfortable position, but stops abruptly as another wave of pain in her chest washes over her. Anna shoots into a sitting position, hand firmly clutching at her chest.

 _What the hell is going on!? What is this pain…_

Very hesitantly Anna pulls the dull green fabric away from her flesh, and peers down her chest. She can't quite see anything, so she fumbles over the string keeping the shirt closed, trying to get the strings as loose as possible. After a couple minutes of struggling she removes the material from her chest. Exposing an ample amount of her breasts, but she's too caught up on the design marked in between her breasts to be modest.

"What in the hell is that! That definitely wasn't there before...the only tattoo I have is a celtic knot band on my bicep!" Anna shouts.

 _But there it is plain as day. Okay calm down Anna, this isn't as bad as when I got drunk at that college party and woke up in Kristoff's bed. Nothing will ever be as terrifying as that...I had to throw away those clothes. So just take a few breathes. It could be a much worse tattoo, I've always had a thing for snowflakes…_

Anna again peers down at her previously unmarked flesh, the white tattoo is quite large. The center of the snowflake is perfectly in between her breasts, while three lines branch off two over her breasts and one in the middle on her clavicle, then another set of lines symmetrically below her breasts. It's about 4 by 4 inches in size, the bright white snowflake is a beautiful contrast against her sun kissed skin. Slowly _,_ Anna runs her finger down the length of the new tattoo, searching to feel the angry lines but is shocked to find the skin completely smooth.

"You've got to be kidding me...When was the last time I drank?" Anna say's bewildered.

Suddenly _,_ someone clears their throat next to Anna. She immediately burns bright red _._ Very hesitantly as if scared of a beast she turns in the direction of the noise. She's met with a pair of big ice blue eyes that seem to be shocked yet slightly pleased at Anna's current state.

"What's wrong? Is it too hot in here?" Elsa pauses as if to test the temperature. "I can cool the room down if it would please you?" Elsa asks seriously.

Anna continues to stare at the girl, but words completely escape her mind. She reaches for any type of conversation topics but it's as if she's a football player who keeps fumbling the ball.

 _Jesus she really is the most gorgeous woman I've ever seen...I don't even know what to say. What could I possibly say that won't sound stupid to a queen? Uh..hi, I'm Anna and you are? Oh god, just don't open your mouth. Pretend that the recent events have shocked your system so significantly that you're now a mute!_

Anna finally looks away in flushed embarrassment, focusing her gaze on the strings of her shirt. It's then that she remembers that a considerable amount of her flesh is being bared to the Queen. Rushedly, Anna grabs the string to tie her shirt into a more modest wear, but she fumbles nervously under the Queen's eyes. Exasperated with her attempts, she lets out a sigh. Elsa's hands enter the fray of tangled string, causing Anna's hands to immediately drop to her sides to let her fix them. Elsa's hand hovers over the tattoo on Anna's chest. Very gently, a long nail trails over the white mark causing a shiver to ripple through Anna's body. Hesitantly Anna places her hands on top of Elsa's stopping the Queen's ministrations.

"I dreamed about you...El- I mean your majesty…" Anna says.

Elsa looks back up at Anna with an almost impish grin. Anna's heart begins thumping louder in her chest from the woman's suggestive look.

 _Stupid Stupid STUPID! Out of all the things I could of said it just had to be I dreamed of you! How the hell is that supposed to sound? Is there even a way to say it normally? Like of hey how's your day going? Oh good, well fantastic! Well what about me? Well I dreamed about you! Ahhhhh me and my big dumb mouth. I should've stuck with the mute idea._

"Was it a good dream?" Elsa asks waking Anna from her internal debate.

Anna finally gives Elsa her undivided attention. Anna can see her own marine eyes reflected in Elsa's crystal pools. It's then that the events from the previous day come back to Anna, her eyes wander down to Elsa's plush pink lips remembering the kiss between the two girls.

 _I...We kissed! Why did she kiss me? Maybe it was like just on a whim? I think I passed out right after that. I probably short circuited from feeling those gorgeous lips! Shit, come on Anna this isn't the time, but still what type of person kisses someone they just met? I could of been a psycho murder for all she knew! Well now that I think about it she mentioned something about me forgetting...but what is it I've forgotten?_

 _Is it possible we've met before?_ Anna shakes her head, ridding herself of the ridiculous thought.

 _No that's impossible, there's no way it could be possible. Could it?_

Anna removes her hand's from over the top of Elsa's, taking the hint Elsa continues relacing the shirt strings.

"So it's safe to assume it was not a pleasant dream?" Elsa says uncertainty.

Anna very slowly, almost teasingly touches her fingertips to her lips.

"Honestly, I'm not sure yet. It certainly wasn't horrible." Anna replies with a blush.

"I see. Well I suppose I can work with that. Tell me Anna what do you remember?"

Elsa finally finishes lacing up the shirt and retreats back into her leather chair. Her icy gaze never leaves Anna. She looks as if there's something on the tip of her tongue that she desperately wants to say, but is stubbornly refusing to.

"Well, I remember waking up in the Enchanted- Mystic forest or what not, uhm then meeting Olaf- uh Prince Olaf. Sorry." Elsa nods her head for Anna to continue. "Well, he showed me around the castle a bit, we were looking for you actually. Then when he left you sort of appeared in the throne room, oh I'm really sorry about running away, that's so rude but honestly this is all a little overwhelming for me. I was experiencing some weird aches and pains...Like this new tattoo!" Anna points to her chest. "Do you have any idea how that got there, or how I ended up here?" Anna finishes rushedly.

"You seemed to of been sent here, by the Gods it appears...Well it's good news you remember most of the other day's events as for-"

"Wait the other day's ? How long have I been asleep?!" Anna shouts.

"Well, a night and a day I suppose. You had me quite worried. The physician could not tell me why you wouldn't wake. I believe he said all I could do was wait, that the recent events had exhausted your fragile mortal state." Elsa says.

"You a- a uhm didn't stay here the entire time did you? Your Maj-." This time Elsa cuts Anna off.

"Please, when were alone like this call me Elsa."

"Uh are you sure? I don't want to offend you-"

"You'd harm me more by being so formal with me Anna." Elsa states.

There's a moment of dead air between the two girls, both unsure of what to say. The air is filled thick, with unwanted tension and worry.

 _She's kind of hard to talk to, but I mean she still hasn't answered any of my questions! I need to know how to get back home, that's what matters most. What if I'm stuck here forever in this fantasy world! No, no come on Anna think positive you got here some how so there must be a way back. And Elsa's exactly the person who would know._

"Why am I here, why would Gods send for me...Elsa please tell me... is there a way for me to return home?" Anna asks sorrowfully.

Elsa remains silent, making Anna suddenly feel queasy. She can't believe that there isn't a way for her to return, it's simply preposterous. Anna's hands begin to tremble, not being able to stop her jittering hands she grips onto the surrounding blankets. Trying to at least hide her unease, but Elsa notices in the blink of an eye. She quickly reaches over and grabs onto Anna's hands. Elsa tugs on her shaking limbs,forcing Anna to let the sheets go but Anna still refuses to look up at the queen. She's already accepted the fact she will never return home, but yet she doesn't want to believe it.

"There is a way, but even my magic isn't strong enough to open the portal between our worlds. We'll have to wait until the winter solstice when my magic is at it's strongest." Elsa says rubbing tight circles on Anna's palms.

Anna can't fight the tears that come, she's so relieved that she can actually return home. She continues to quietly sob, her shoulders shudder up and down in time with her silent cries. Elsa squints her eyes at the girl, a clearly displeased look graces her face.

"Listen Anna, I know all of this is a lot to take in, but there is a reason you're here. I need your help." Elsa says breaking the silence.

After a few more sniffles Anna clears her throat to speak. "What could I possibly do to help you?" She sniffles.

"Well more than you know…Listen every few centuries when a member of the royal family comes of age a mortal with ancient roots is brought here to become a kavajer." Elsa pauses looking to see how Anna is faring with the information. She takes a deep steadying breath before continuing. "A kavajer is one of the greatest honors in my kingdom, it's a union in a way. It's very sacred, and also very important in our culture. And well, the point of telling you this is because you are my kavajer." Elsa states.

Anna stares dumbfounded at the Queen.

 _She must be mistaken there's no way in hell I'm this woman's kavala- kavajer or whatever! This must be some mistake, she must have me confused with someone else. Yes that's it because this is impossible!_

"Not to offend you or anything, but you definitely have the wrong girl! I'm just a normal college girl there's nothing special about me!" Anna stutters out.

Elsa scoffs, "You're quite mistaken Anna. You can't feel it yet because our bond isn't complete, but I know without a doubt that you are mine." Elsa says almost offended.

"Well, what makes you so sure? This bond isn't complete...but if it's there...there must be some way to prove it?!" Anna asks defiantly.

"For starters you're from Norway, which is where our culture was built. Your family has lived there for generations dating back to the oldest kingdom's royalty. Secondly, I felt you as soon as you arrived that's why I made sure Olaf was out and about. Thirdly," Elsa pauses. Letting go of Anna's hands so she can move to the strings of Anna's shirt. She places her cold slender fingers on Anna's chest pulling the fabric enough to where the snowflake tattoo is bared. "For your proof, you bear my mark. I've Marked you, there's no denying that. If you were not my kavajer this mark would not be here." Elsa says smirking down at Anna.

Slowly, she trails her hand from Anna's chest up to her face. Her long nails gently scrape the skin of Anna's neck, causing the girl to shiver. She forces Anna's head to look at her chest. Anna blushes madly as her vision is being directed toward the blonde's plentiful breasts that are slightly exposed from her nightgown.

"Mm mm mmm up here Anna," Elsa says pointing to the clasp on her cloak. "This snowflake is my signature as ruler of my kingdom. A mark that you now bear on your skin. So again, yes. I am sure you are my kavajer."

Anna has no inkling of what to say, words escape her like leaves in the breeze. She stares at the clasp of Elsa's cloak, then down at the tattoo on her chest.

 _They're exactly the same...holy shit what am I supposed to do now? I- she said something about needing my help...does that have something to do with why I've been marked? She said marked! As if I'm her mate or something! Not that I would really- NO Nope this is not the time Anna._

"I uh uhm what would you or- what do you want from me?" Anna says quietly.

"A kavajer works as a catalyst, so through our bond you would stabilize my magic when I choose to use it. It works as a stabilizer and an amplifier, generally." Elsa replies.

Elsa sits back down in her chair, removing herself from Anna, leaving her to miss the touch, the sense of calm it brought upon her.

"My magic is uncontrollably strong, my magic overpowers even the highest elders in my kingdom who have lived for centuries. Honing their skills. There's a delicate ritual I must perform, and without my kavajer's, your help it won't be possible. If I can not complete this task then my kingdom will-" As Elsa began talking rushedly Anna stops her.

"I'll do it, you don't have to convince me or anything like that. Whatever you need I'll do, I can't promise anything but I'll try my best to be your Kavajer." Anna replies, hoping her answer calms the woman.

"You must promise me something in return, that when the time comes you'll help me return home?" Anna asks.

Elsa stares at Anna for a long moment, contemplation clear on her face. Anna hopes she'll understand, her life isn't here she must return home.

"Of course, I accept this term. But, you must fulfill every duty of a royal kavaljer. Is that agreeable Anna?" Elsa counters.

"Of course whatever is needed, as long as I can return home."

"This is quite sufficient, I'll have my royal scholar come to you in the morning. He can teach you what you'll need to know, and answer whatever questions you may have." Elsa replies.

"Okay...uh sounds good." Anna replies awkwardly.

 _I hope he's not super scary, that's the last thing I need. This is my best bet to get home, what other choice do I have then to help her out? I can't shake the feeling that there's something she's keeping from me...why did I dream about her...the odd thing is it didn't feel like a dream it honestly felt like a...distant memory._

"Elsa I-"

"So will you accept my pledge? We must seal our bond." Elsa counters.

"Uhm right now? There's no blood ritual or satanic symbols or anything?" Anna says half joking.

"Nothing of the sort, we can wait until you're not bedridden if you'd prefer?" Elsa asks.

"Yeah I'd prefer to wait. If you don't mind?"

"I do not, I want you to be clear headed before you accept my pledge." Elsa moves closer to Anna. "This means very much to me, may I show you my appreciation?" Elsa asks with a gleam in her eye.

"That's not necessary, I mean we need each other's help right?"

"This is true, I've been waiting for an immensely long amount of time for you to come to me."

Anna watches on as Elsa stands and unclasps her white fur cloak, but it slips through her fingertips. Unexpectedly Anna reaches out and catches it before it can hit the ground, she rubs at the thick furred cloak amazed at it's pure white color. Anna being too focused on the cloak, didn't notice how Elsa had closed the distance between them until she felt a hand land upon her own.

"Anna…" Elsa whispers.

 _She's so close I can count the freckles on her face, I'd say there's about 10 maybe 11. Why is she just staring at me like this? Oh god I probably look like a sweaty lion, if lions could sweat._

Anna moves to brush a strand of hair off her face but Elsa beats her to it. Elsa's fingers stay in the depths of Anna's hair gently scraping against her scalp. When she begins closing the distance between them, Anna's eyes involuntarily flutter shut. Elsa remains so close Anna can feel her frosty breath dance across her skin. Suddenly a loud chime echoes throughout the castle, causing Anna to jump. Elsa chuckles quietly at Anna's jumpy behavior, Anna opens her eyes as Elsa presses a chilly kiss to her cheek.

"Uhm what-" Anna utters.

But stops when Elsa brushes her fingers over her nightgown and a shimmering effect runs over her body. When Anna opens her eyes again Elsa's nightgown is replaced with a navy blue embroidered high collar dress.

"I have some things to prepare before the morn, rest awhile I shall send a servant in the morning so you may join me for breakfast."

Elsa say's while clasping her cloak back on. The snow white fur gleaming yellow hues from the trembling candle light. Elsa turn around to look back at Anna to find her still sitting up in the bed.

"You should sleep Anna, breakfast will be served quite early in the morning." Elsa replies turning away from Anna again.

Anna lays down, not wanting to argue with the needing rest part. She feels as if she just ran a 5k marathon, Anna flops down on the sheets tilting her head up enough to see Elsa's back. A though just now occurring to Anna.

"This wouldn't happen to be your-"

"My bedroom, yes it is." Elsa replies with an amused tone.

"Oh, oh okay well shouldn't I sleep somewhere less scandalous..." Anna replies completely embarrassed.

"Scandalous? You are quite amusing Anna. No, you belong here, all kavaljer share a living space with there partner. It would be dangerous to keep you apart from me." Elsa replies quietly.

"Dangerous?"

"Do not fret you are perfectly safe. We shall talk more in the morn." Was Elsa's authoritative reply.

Hearing the authority in Elsa's voice, Anna decided it would be better to ask questions in the morning. She certainly didn't want to upset this Queen of winter. Anna turns over in the bed deciding to heed the Queen's advice and get some much needed sleep. It's so quiet in the room Anna can hear the small steps Elsa makes to the door, and the groan of the door opening. Elsa halts in the open doorway a teasing smile growing on her face.

"Sweet dreams Anna, dream of me." Elsa whispers.

Anna shoves her scarlet face under the sheets. As the Queen chuckles and exits the bedroom.

 _I can't believe she said that, oh my of why did I tell her that. Well looks like sleep won't come easy tonight..._

 **Well I know it was loooong, but I hope everyone enjoyed it!**

 **Like usual all comments, questions and concerns are welcome!**

 **Oh I'm also working on some sketches of this, so if anyone's interested let me know!**

 **Till next time!**


	4. Chapter 4: It's Not A Dream

**Soo sorry for not updating in awhile! Was on a long vacation visiting my brother in South Carolina, saw the ocean for the first time, yes! But anyway I'm back now! So don't worry the next updating period wont be long at all!**

A Foreign Exchange

Chapter 4: It's Not A Dream

When Anna stirred awake yet again, the sun was shining bright into the room painting its contents in hues of golden sunlight. She figured it had to be at least early morning when the chirps of birds made their way to her ears,

 _Uhg why are birds always up so early? Hello, some of us don't want to be up before 9!_

Momentarily forgetting her given predicament, Anna stretches her body out like a cat and repositions herself on her stomach, breathing in the intoxicating smell of mint and fresh linens.

 _Weird...When was the last time I washed my sheets...I swear the scent I bought at the store was fresh meadow! So why does it smell like mint? Damn, I didn't leave my mint chocolate chip ice cream in bed again did I!?_

Almost hesitantly Anna opens her eyes and peers around the creamy sheets. After not finding any trace of the creamy mint dessert, Anna contentedly sighs and buries her head back into the pillow.

 _Guess mint is the new meadow. Not that I'm complaining. I mean, it can't get any more peaceful than this, laying in bed in the early morning with the smell of fresh sheets and slightly annoying birds._

She engrosses herself further into the sheets, entombing herself in the supple bed and thinking of nothing but clear skies and sweet smells. Yet such peacefulness is the perfect time for the mind to wander, and Anna's mind wanders to electric blue eyes and a long plait of silky white blonde hair.

 _Wait... Icy blue eyes… long blonde hair...Elsa!_

Anna abruptly turns over twisting herself deeper into the sheets to sit up, looking frantically over the perfectly ordered room. She takes in the simplistic look with splashes of dark blue. As an afterthought, Anna rips at the string collar of her shirt, tears already building up in her eyes at the sight of the mark on her chest.

 _It wasn't a dream...I'm really here... stuck in this fairytale land. How could I...how will I...where is Elsa? I have so many things I need to ask her! What did she tell me before I fell back asleep..? She- I mean I know I'll see her eventually but maybe I could find my way through this castle to her._

Before Anna can delve too deep into her thoughts, a soft knock echoes throughout the room. Anna looks up at the sound to the large arched door in the room causing a pause in her mental hysteria. A soft voice asks,

"May I enter Lady Anna?"

Anna attempts at jumping out of the bed, hoping it may be Elsa at the door. Not taking the time to consider her limbs are trapped in the tangle of sheets and she tumbles on to the cold stone floor, bumping into a nearby table. Hearing the commotion inside the room a woman hastily opens the door with a loud creak hanging in the air as Anna and the brunette make eye contact from across the across the room. The woman doesn't say anything, just steadily watches Anna through the open door way. Slowly, Anna cracks a crooked grin at the brunette, causing the woman to place a hand over her mouth to try and smother her laughter.

Anna disentangles herself from the tethering of sheets and stands up, running her hands over her clothes, dusting off imaginary dirt.

 _Oh god how embarrassing! Let's all look at Anna the strange foreigner who can't even get out of bed correctly! Well, I mean at least she laughed...and it wasn't Elsa at least._

Anna didn't know why but the thought of Elsa walking in on her at the sight of her previous disaster seemed much more embarrassing to her, a blush paints her cheeks at the thought.

"Sorry I'm not usually such a klutz, Well I mean I have my moments but I think we all do...Uhm anyway...I'm Anna, it's a pleasure to meet you!" Anna says while making her way to the woman.

"It's quite alright, you're very energetic in the morning." She says chuckling lightly. "I'm Gerda, Elsa's hand maiden. She sent me to inform you breakfast will be served on the hour and your presence is highly requested." Gerda finishes with a twinge of urgency.

Anna takes a moment to observe the woman in front of her, she can't help but notice a certain twinkle of familiarity in the woman's 's also something else she can't quite place...Is it relief she sees in her eyes? Words failed Anna from the way the woman was looking at her so expectantly, she stared back observing her in detail. Gerda, dark brown hair tied into a high ponytail with small braids trailing down her temples. Peering slightly over her shoulders, Anna can make out a few more braids in the high ponytail. The woman's eyes are a warm golden honey brown, but what drew Anna's attention was one of the more noticeable features: her ears.

 _I know everyone I've seen has had elongated ears, impish, looks almost elvish by how pointy the appendages were. The thing is though hers are much longer than any others I've seen. Much longer than Olaf's, and even Elsa's. I wonder if it has something to do with their age... How old could she possibly be? She doesn't look over 28! For some odd reason though it makes me want to pierce her ears...whoa slow down Anna, so not the time to be thinking about ear piercing!_

It's then Anna notices what appears to be clothes in the smiling woman's hands. Cautiously, Anna approaches the woman.

"Are those a change of clothes for me?" Anna asks timidly.

"Oh yes! I drew a bath for you. I figured you'd like to freshen up before you meet with the Queen." She replied.

Gerda holds the clothes out towards Anna with a brilliant smile, causing Anna to pause from feeling the overflowing emotion the woman was radiating. Cautiously, Anna takes the clothes from the woman's arms, and uses the opportunity to grip the woman's hand.

"Thank you for the clothes, uhm do you think someone could show me to the bath? I have no idea where it might be…" Anna replies embarrassed.

Gerda doesn't respond for a moment while her eyes momentarily linger on their interlocked hands. Anna absentmindedly keeps gently shaking the woman's hand in past greeting. Creating a more puzzling look and unsure smile on the woman's face. Finally, realizing she's still shaking the woman's hand, Anna abruptly let's go and scratches her head completely avoiding the woman's gaze.

 _Nice Anna shake the poor woman's hand for twenty minutes! She looked at me as if my hand had some see-able virus! Goodness, I'm that new kid that no one wants to be friends with. Everyone probably thinks Elsa made a mistake by letting me stay here. Wait...wasn't this her room? Oh god…_

Anna burn bright red thinking of the conversation between Elsa and her from last night. She can't help but think it's somewhat strange that she let a perfect stranger sleep in her bed.

 _I mean, there's the whole aspect that she acts like she knows me...even if we had, she's not someone I would forget, she'd be impossible to. Yet I can't shake the feeling there's something else going on here, I should take the time to explore the castle and shake off this feeling._

Gerda clears the her throat quietly, snapping Anna out of her thoughts and previous embarrassment.

"Shall I show you to the bath now Lady Anna?" Gerda asks.

Anna lets out a sigh of relief.

"Yeah, that would be great, thanks Gerda." Anna replies.

Gerda spins around on her heels and steps out into the hallway. Anna gathers the clothes closer to her body and follows after her. Both woman walk silently down the hall, Anna unsure of what to say, when a sudden thought comes across her mind.

"Gerda can I ask you a question?"

"Yes of course, what are you wondering about dear?" She replies.

"Well, I'm not sure how things work around here at all, I know Els- I mean Queen Elsa told me I'm her kave-kavaljer thingy but I'm not sure what that means." Anna says quietly.

"Lady Anna, it's quite alright for you to refer to the Queen by her name, it does not apply in that way for everyone, but It would seem odd if you referred to her so formally." Gerda starts.

"Is it odd because I'm her kavaljer?"

"Well, that's a difficult question to answer dear. But yes. I'm unsure of what information the Queen has supplied you with but, the bond between kavaljer's is held very highly in our society. Especially among the nobility, in a way she's your other half Lady Anna."

"My other half? I'm afraid none of this is making any sense to me…" Anna says rubbing her temple.

"Tell me in your realm did you ever have moments where you felt like something was missing? That no matter what you did or who you were with it never felt fulfilling? It felt as if-"

"As if there was always someone missing…?" Anna questions.

"Yes, exactly." Gerda stops next to a large arched door and slowly turns around to face Anna." I know most of this must be overwhelming for you Lady Anna, but please do give Elsa a chance. You should ask her these questions, spend time with her to get to know one another." She replies with a heartfelt expression.

Slowly Gerda's hand extends towards Anna, but just when Anna thinks she'll grip her hand, she passes by and grips her forearm instead. Anna is puzzled by the sudden gesture, she looks up at Gerda quizzically searching for an answer.

"Here, this is how we greet and say farewell to each other. Earlier, you grabbed my hand, which is still common enough here but, it's usually used...under different circumstances." Gerda grips Anna's forearm slightly firmer and Anna gently returns the gesture with a sheepish smile.

"Well, that's good to know...I was wondering why you were looking at me so oddly earlier...There seems to be so much I need to learn." Anna replies with a sigh letting go of the woman's forearm.

"Don't fret so much dear, in time you'll learn everything you must. I believe her majesty has an exceptional teacher in mind already." Greda states.

At hearing the statement a wide grin spreads across Anna's face, overcome with the notion that the queen had thought ahead about her well being and already found a suitable teacher.

 _I wonder what they'll be like? What if they're really old and get tired of me and yell because I'm not that great at learning their culture...customs? Whatever, like Gerda said it'll take time but I'll get it! I need to learn as much as I can about this place...so I can find a way home. Teachers are knowledgeable, so they'd be my best bet on figuring out this fairy land._

"That's a relief, I was worried about not being able to communicate with the people plus with my luck I'd end up offending someone! But it looks like that won't be too much of a problem! When am I supposed to meet with this teacher?"Anna asks.

"I'm unsure, her Majesty has made all the arrangements. The topic will most likely be brought up at breakfast." Gerda pauses and glances at a tall clock in the corridor. "Speaking of breakfast you better wash up quickly, you don't want your food to be cold." Gerda says.

"Oh of course! Thank you again for...everything. I shall be quick!" Anna says seriously. The thought of cold food spurring her on.

"I shall send someone to fetch you when it is time, so bathe and take a moment to relax. I'll see you shortly Lady Anna." Gerda says while turning on her heel down the hall.

Anna watches the woman until she disappears around a corner. She takes a moment to collect her thoughts, and with a deep breath she reaches out and opens the door to the bath.

 _Well might as well get this over with quickly so I can attend breakfast with Elsa, I know she said I wouldn't be able to return home until the winter solstice or whatever but I still need to try! Alright quick scrub down then off to see the Queen!_

ELSANNA

Eventually someone came to retrieve Anna from the bath, her and the servant made their way quietly to the dining area. The servant pauses briefly ahead of Anna opening the large door for her, Anna replies with a quiet thank you as she enters the room. The servant nods in reply before shutting the door behind her. When Anna surveys the room her eyes are Immediately drawn to the Queen, she stands by the open window leaning against the wall. The silky white curtains drifting around slowly from a light breeze, blending with the Queens cream colored dress. While the Queen remains staring absentmindedly out the window. Anna slowly approaches her hoping not to startle her while she's lost in thought.

"Something interesting going on outside your Majesty?" Anna asks.

The Queen casually turns away from the window to look at Anna, a small smile gracing her features. Anna returns the look with her own uncertain smile, and a slightly arched brow in question.

"Nothing too exciting, an arktiske bird has made its nest on the ledge outside the window. There not know to perch so close to the castle, I find their behavior somewhat...odd." She replies offhandedly.

Anna moves as if to look out the window but stops when Elsa suddenly faces her again and takes Anna's hand in her own. Momentarily dumbfounded Anna continues to stare forward as the Queen brings her hand to her chilly lips to press a kiss to the back of her hand. Her frosty lips send chills up Anna's arm and down her back.

"Good morning, I hope that you slept comfortably?" She asks.

"Ho-How could I not…" Anna replies shyly.

"Well, I'm sure you're quite famished, shall we dine?" She asks letting go of Anna's hand to motion to the elaborately set table.

Almost on cue Anna's stomach growls loudly in reply. Causing the Queen to look at her with one poised blonde eyebrow. Anna breaks eye contact looking at the ground abashedly, not being able to deny her hunger.

 _How long has it been since I ate...now that I think about it..?! How long did she say I was out for a day? No wonder! I'm going to have to eat a lot to make up for all the meals I've missed! There bout to see a human girl destroy some food._

"I'll take that as a yes." She replies.

"It's a definite yes, I'm starved! You'll have to tell me what's good." Anna says with a laugh.

"Of course, Maybe our taste in food is similar." She replies.

The Queen gracefully sits down in a nearby chair, while a servant gently ushers Anna to a seat directly across from the Queen. Anna skims over the table, noticing the food seems relatively normal, nothing appears terribly out of place. There was fresh bread and jam, some kind of meat that looks strikingly like ham, but what catches Anna's attention is the large platters covered with bountiful bright hued fruit. She can't help the ravenous look that overtakes her face as she piles on heap after heap of fruit onto her plate. With a slice of bread and the mystery meat, which like she predicted tastes a lot the the wonderfully juicy and salty combination of ham.

"It appears my suggestions were not needed, wouldn't you agree?" The Queen says in an amused tone.

"Sorry I couldn't help myself, It feels like I haven't eaten in weeks! But I'm still open to suggestions." Anna pauses picking up a piece of a deep blue piece of fruit roughly the size of a strawberry. She stares at it for a moment before nonchalantly popping the decadent fruit into her mouth. An explosion of flavor hits her senses, it's unlike anything she's ever tasted it's sweet and juicy but sour at the same time. "Like what kind of fruit was that?!" She asks while popping a different gushing orange fruit into her mouth.

The Queen picks up the deep blue fruit, turning it over in her slender fingers before popping it in her mouth. "It's called Kråke bær, there quite an odd fruit they grow high on the arctic mountains. But of course with the influence of my gift it allows me to grow them year round." The Queen replies.

"Wow that's amazing! Do you have your own arctic orchard in the palace?!" Anna replies excitedly.

"Not quite in the palace but on the palace grounds yes, I keep it concealed and protected so it doesn't interfere with the normal weather patterns." She says.

Anna sits quietly for a moment mulling over the information the Queen supplied her, she wonders how her magic works, _is it really strong enough to alter the weather?_ Anna absentmindedly looks out the window, staring out into the welcoming spring air.

"Alter the weather… Is your magic strong enough to change the weather completely..?" Anna questions.

The Queen looks up from her plate, her icy blue eyes meeting with Anna's curious sea green pools from across the table. An odd look takes hold of her face, a mischievous glint in her eyes.

"Would you like to test it?" She asks playfully.

The mischievous look in the Queen's eyes throws Anna for a loop, causing her heart to hammer slightly harder in her chest. She fumbles for a reply unsure if the Queen is serious or not.

 _I surely don't want to test that theory! She'd probably freeze me to the seat, or worse all the food on the table! That would be such...such a waste of all this glorious food! That look in her eye...it's one I've seen before._

"Are you teasing me Your Majesty?" Anna asks in a falsely hurt tone.

"Why would I ever do that?" She replies slowly.

Suddenly Anna feels a chill as the Queen lets out a long solid breath, causing a frigid line of frost across the table between them teasing Anna's nose, her nose twitches like a rabbit for a moment tickled by the chill. When Anna looks back across the table the Queen has a hand placed delicately across her mouth stifling her sweet laughter. Her attempts fail though and Anna can make out the soft laugh,

 _She totally did that on purpose but God, Is it wrong that I want to make her laugh more? Too want to hear her soft and sweet laughter it reminds me of wind chimes in a slight breeze._

Anna's laughter mixes with the Queens, as she fakes a glare at the woman across the table. Abruptly the large dining room door is swung open. A look of slight irritation ghosts over the Queens features at the interruption. Anna looks on at the visitor still standing in the doorway. A tall man with long wavy auburn hair and mossy green eyes study Anna as she studies him. He wears a long white and gold coat, Anna catches a glimpse of a light blue undershirt as he makes his way towards the table.

 _Are those sideburns real?! Gosh I don't think I have ever seen anyone with luscious thick sideburns like that…I wonder if he has to comb them! Besides that though he's quite handsome. In a sophisticated sideburn way I guess._

"I thought I heard our enigmatic Queen in here laughing, of course it's due to her lovely recently arrived kavaljer." The man says smugly.

The Queen doesn't respond, she simply stares the man down in slight irritation. Which seems to grow as he makes his way to Anna,

"Hans Southerguard scholar, and the castles spy master. It's a pleasure to finally meet you, I'm sure her Majesty has informed you that I'll be tutoring you in our ways?" He says in a diplomatic voice while simultaneously grabbing Anna's forearm.

"I hadn't quite gotten that far in our discussion before you so flamboyantly interrupted." The Queen states before turning her attention to Anna, "I hope you don't mind Anna I thought learning what you could about this land would help you adjust. I would of taken the responsibility on myself but I'm afraid I'd be unable to do a sufficient job with my attention divided." She replies.

"Oh don't worry about me your Majesty, I know you have other duties and your top priority is ruling the kingdom." Anna turns her attention to Hans he certainly wasn't the big fore headed scholar she thought he was gonna be but who was she to judge. "Besides Gerda already informed me earlier this morning that you had arranged someone to tut-teach me." Anna replies with a gentle smile.

"Of coarse Gerda would of beaten us too it, I assume you're okay with me teaching you?" Hans asks.

"It's not her fault I just had some questions about…" Anna pauses briefly glancing up at the Queen. "About how some things work. Also of course I don't mind I'm glad actually! I have a tendency to not do things… accordingly so I'll need all the help I can get." Anna says with a laugh.

Hans gives Anna a knowing smile, then smugly turning to the Queen. She rolls her icy blue eyes, It appears to Anna that something else is going but she doesn't say anything thinking the whole situation was awkward enough without her own input.

 _God why is everyone so quiet?! Can somebody please say something instead of staring into eachothers eyes, were all way to old for staring contests. Why is he even staring at her like that...it's like the I know something you don't face. Maybe they have a thing going on...I mean what else could it be?_

"So Anna would you be up for a tour after your meal?" Hans asks.

Anna looks up from her plate realizing Hans sat down in a seat next to her, his mossy green eyes lock onto hers waiting for an answer.

"Oh yeah, of coarse! I mean I'd love that, To be honest the first thing I wanted to do was explore the castle." Anna says.

"Great, her Majesty and I shall escort you until she has to report to the council at a quarter till noon." Hans replies.

"Sounds fantastic."

Anna looks back and forth between The Queen and Hans, almost reluctantly Anna reaches across the table and grabs a deep purple fruit off a silver platter. Sinking her teeth into the ripe flesh, the same sweetness runs amok in her mouth as she swallows the all too familiar sour flavor takes over.

 _Hmmm such an odd fruit, just like the tour with the two of them is going to be. Well I can't complain at least it won't be boring._

 ** _ _HMMMMMMMM THE APPEARANCE OF HANS!__**

 ** _ _Sorry the chapter wasn't super interesting, mostly establishing the plot and such, as usual all reviews comments and concerns are appreciated! HAVE A GOOD REST OF THE DAY!__**


	5. Chapter 5

**Yo yo yo! New chapter! Its honestly pretty long and not going to lie there's a lot of dialogue but it's really necessary plot wise. I promise there will be more Elsanna fluff next chapter.! Well without further ado continue on my dear readers.**

* * *

A Foreign Exchange

Chapter 5: Caged Bird

The tour of the palace was quite uneventful to Anna's dismay. She knew she'd have to do her own snooping to find all of the juicy spots, but she was thankful for the tour so she would at least have a general idea of where everything was. Although the tour itself seemed almost normal...as if she was sight seeing some of the old fortresses back home. She was enjoying observing the Queen and Hans though, they both seemed like decent people. The Queen was certainly a surprise, she acted considerably different around the side-burned man than around herself. Not that she could blame her, they appeared to know each other very well, reminding Anna of a pair of siblings at a similar age. Each playing off the other, teasing and exchanging witty banter. Anna felt a twinge of pain as she watched them, it made her miss Kristoff, sure he was big and smelly and thrived on teasing Anna, but either way he was home and her best friend.

"So what did you think about the new ballroom Lady Anna? Do you think it was large enough to contain a mass quantity of people? Her Majesty has her doubts, but I believe she has been worrying over nothing." Hans says.

Anna doesn't respond for a minute thinking back to the ballroom they had viewed a few minutes ago, it was certainly spacious and the grandest thing she'd ever seen.

 _I mean it was all completely marble with gold fixtures, does it get any more fancier than that? The most expensive thing I own is this silver locket my mother passed down to me from great grandmother, so I mean what's grand to me is probably different for them._

Anna looks up to see the Queen and Hans both stopped in front of her, looking back at her questioningly. Feeling the pressure, Anna gives a simple and quick answer, anxiously fumbling with the silver locket hanging on her chest.

"Uhm it's unlike anything I've ever seen before! I guess it would depend on how many people would be attending." Anna says absentmindedly, hoping to sound like she had been listening the entire time.

They both nod their heads in agreement and turn back around to continue walking down the hallway. Anna lets out a sigh of relief clutching the locket gently before letting hates the feeling of when people have all their attention on her, always expecting something. It always had a way of making her feel as if she had disappointed someone; not being able to meet people's expectations was her life story.

"It's time for me to attend the meeting with my council. Make sure to give Anna a thorough tour. Also don't give her to much work, I don't want her to be overwhelmed." The Queen orders.

"Oh of course not, I would never consider it! Besides, being summoned here to become your kavaljer is overwhelming enough Your Majesty." He teases.

"I suppose you have a point." The Queen replies indifferently.

The Queen waits for Hans to begin walking again, as soon as he makes it a few steps down the hall, Anna watches on when the Queen suddenly turns to her and winks. Followed by a twitch of her fingers a huge cloud of snow appears over Hans and explodes in a windy flurry over the top of his head.

Anna tries to stifle her laughter but is unsuccessful. Hans glares at the queen through snow filled lashes,

"Why thank you Your Majesty, it was simply stifling in here." He says flinging snow out of his eyes.

A satisfied smile stretches across the Queen's face at Hans' small glare. She gives another twitch of her fingers causing the snow to evaporate, leaving Hans slightly damp with a wounded pride.

Only seconds after the Queen used a twinge of magic Anna feels the all too familiar ache in her chest. Subconsciously she clutches her chest in sudden pain. She coughs trying to cover up the reason for clutching her chest. The Queen seems to see right through it, as she appears next to Anna's side in the blink of an eye.

"Is everything alright Anna?" She asks.

"Oh...yeah totally fine. My throats just a little dry. I guess it's from being asleep for awhile." She replies with a small smile.

A doubtful expression flashes across the Queen's face but Anna continues to smile, hoping to throw off the Queen's worries. She stares at Anna for another moment, causing Anna to question if she's going to press the issue. Suddenly a loud chime echoes throughout the hallway, capturing the Queen's attention. Anna sighs in relief.

 _Thankgod lady luck is on my side, I don't know what it is but I always get this overwhelming feeling when she starts to focus all her attention on me. It's as if she can see right through me._

"You should make haste your Majesty, the elders won't take lightly to you arriving late." Hans states.

The Queen turns to him with a slightly aggravated look, but it dissipates when she turns back around to face Anna. Her bow like lips purse for a moment, as if there's something on the tip of her tongue that she's refusing to say.

"I hope to see you later after my meeting, I've had your own room prepared. It's the room located next to mine. I'll show it to you later, I do hope you'll be pleased with it." She says.

Before Anna can reply the Queen takes her hand and places another kiss to the back in farwell, their eyes meet for a moment and Anna realizes there's so many things she had wanted to ask earlier that morning.

 _Oh well, I guess we can always talk about it later. I'm sure Hans could answer most of my questions. I don't want to seem bothersome and become a burden to her… I am grateful for my own room though, I don't think I'd get much sleep in her bed._

"Uhm, Thanks...I'm sure I'll love it! I hope your meeting goes well!" Anna replies.

"As do I." Is the Queen's simple reply.

She turns to Hans stepping close enough to whisper something in his ear as Anna stands by awkwardly waiting for the exchange to pass. Hans gives her a nod in confirmation, then the Queen flashes a smile at Anna before quickly turning on her heels and briskly walking down the hallway.

Both of them watch on as she disappears down the hallway, soon as she's out of sight Hans is practically glowing while he looks at Anna.

 _Why do I feel like he's up to something? That's the exact look I give Kristoff when I'm going to drag him off into some devilish adventure..._

"So what do you have planned for me today teacher?" Anna asks.

Hans walks over with a jump in his step and suavely locks in his arm with Anna's and practically pulls her along until she starts walking again.

"Hans is fine, Elsa's the only one you need to refer to so formally. Oh! And Olaf! But I'm almost positive our royalty doesn't really care what you call them. You are Elsa's most treasured guest." He replies.

 _Did he say treasured? What the hell does that mean..! Oh my god what if I'm like trapped in this palace like a prisoner fulfilling every need of the queen, waiting on her every desire! I mean I don't think it would be so horrid but...still. He mentioned Olaf, I wonder where he is, maybe I could get away with asking._

"Uhm well thanks...I guess? I'd like to be called Anna instead of Lady Anna...if that's doable. Speaking of which where is Olaf...I haven't seen him since the day I woke up here." Anna asks.

"He's probably running around the forest, about where he found you I believe. Like Elsa's ice magic, Olaf has his own gift. A deep connection to the earth. That's how he found you so quickly, he just sensed it."

"Wow that's impressive, does everyone here have magic or gifts? Or is it just the royalty? What about kavaljer's does everyone have one? Is it common for people like me to literally fall from the sky in a bright light and end up here?!" Anna says exasperated.

Suddenly Hans stops, causing Anna to stumble slightly. She turns heatedly towards the man, he suddenly disentangles himself from Anna and stares at her for a moment.

"Listen, I have some questions about your realm to. Why don't we go somewhere comfortable and you can ask a question then I, and henceforth. How does that sound hmm?"

Anna contemplates the suggestion, looking out a nearby arched window. Reveling in the soothing breeze as it sweeps through Anna's long auburn locks. An idea immediately comes to her mind, a good way to test if she trapped in here or not.

"That all sounds good, but could I suggest we go outside instead? I'm so curious about this...land." Anna asks hoping to evoke some kind of answer.

Hans raises his eyebrows at the suggestion, turning his attention to a nearby window. Nonchalantly he nods his head, providing some relief to Anna.

"That sounds quite enjoyable, I know all of this must seem odd and overwhelming, but don't worry I'm going to help you anyway I can." He says holding his arm out to Anna.

Anna blushed slightly at the declaration, grateful at how understanding the man was being. She was practically jumping in joy at being able to go outside, hating to be indoors for too long.

 _Well looks like sideburn man isn't all bad...hopefully I can get my questions answered here soon._

ELSANNA

After a good ten to fifteen minutes of walking in the palace, Anna and Hans finally made it outside. Anna can't help but gasp at the land around her. It's unlike anything she had ever seen, it was magnificent, beautiful magical even in a way. The area Hans had chosen for the discussion appeared to be the palace garden, to Anna though it looked like an elaborate maze of flowers bushes a bridge, even a waterfall. Large marble paths and interlocking pools that carried away the rush water of the flowers were vibrant shades of blues, violets, and reds it all was so unbelievable…

"Beautiful isn't it? There should be a spot near the water to sit, better to be comfortable for our long discussion.." He says.

Anna practically beams at him "Yeah! Lead the way!" She replies.

Anna follows Hans along the given path until eventually it lead to an open area next to the stream, where a simple white bench sat.

 _Sometimes simplicity is the most beautiful_. _I wonder if it would be weird if I stuck my feet in the water? Like what if they never show their feet in public?! I think I'll stick with just sitting on the bench. Come on Anna, I can at least try to appear proper._

Once the two were seated they both sat and enjoyed the scenery, neither speaking for a few long moments. Anna too anxious with all her questions broke the silence first, of course she would be polite though.

"So, why don't you go first. Ask me whatever question you like first!" Anna said.

"Alright, whatever question I want?" He asks.

"As long as it applies both ways!"

Hans smirks for a moment, his fingers in the shape of an L on his chin appearing like he's deep in thought. Anna revels in the chilly breeze shivering slightly, but to relaxed to actually care about the chill.

 _What could he possibly be thinking about so deeply, you've already passed first impression the first question isn't that important! Although what should I ask him first? Should I start with Elsa...or how I got here and became a kavaljer? Ah there's so many questions to have answered! I feel like some of these things are something I should talk to Elsa about...but I don't know she makes me feel all anxious and tongue tied._

"In your realm what do you do? How do you live?" He asks.

Anna is taken back by the question, she could understand asking about the human world, but she honestly didn't do anything that exciting in her everyday life.

"Well I live in a normal town, not a big city but not somewhere in the country either. I work at a place called Oaken's Sauna, he's a family friend. During the day though I go to college, like advanced schooling to become a psychiatrist . To help people...you know sort out their lives and make sure they can have the most normal life they can." Anna pauses unsure if any of this is making sense.

Hans is staring back at her with a content look on his face, almost in realization of Anna looking at him he say's,

"Don't worry I understand all of what you said, I am very knowledgeable about the human realm. We always do inquiries about your world, just to see how you're all coming along, you've all had quite a technology boost in these last few decades... Believe it or not but once a upon a time our worlds weren't so separate." He answers.

"Are you saying that there connected? Or that they used to be at least?"

"Well in a way our magical density lets us stay connected, sometimes portals appear and they give us glimpses of your world. Some of our elder mages can summon them. It's how we do the inquiries, one of my jobs is to document everything I see. In accordance a spirit portal is actually how you appeared here, there only formed through an artifact in your world." He continues.

Anna sits there in deep thought, trying to take in and understand all the words coming out of Hans' mouth.

 _Artifacts summoning portals? That's how I got here!? That doesn't make any kind of sense how in the hell did I summon a portal here!?_

"I think I would know if I had an Elven artifact!" Anna states.

Hans look over at her for a moment, Anna can't describe the look on his face it seems calculating but also curious. His eyes fall down to the locket around Anna's neck.

"Your locket is clearly Elven, the symbols on it are in old elvish. Tell me where did you get it?"

Anna stares down at the silver locket hanging down on her chest, gently she wraps her fingers around it and looks at it again as if it were the first time. For years she had been trying to open it, but her mother had told her the key was lost years ago. Anna had thought about taking it to a jewleler and having them open it but she didn't want to risk damaging it. Although she thought the locket looked unlike anything she had seen before, but that factor alone is what drew it to her attention.

 _How could it be an artifact from here? If it is how did it come into my grandmothers hands?_

The two continued going back and forth, each providing answers to the others intrusive appetite. Until finally it seemed like all the questions had been answered, they sat in comfortable silence listening to the repetitive sloshing of water.

"So final question. What do you think of her Majesty..Of Elsa?" He asks after a pause.

Anna stares at the man blankly unsure of how to answer the question, How did she feel about the Queen?

"Well she's been nothing but accommodating to me, even let me stay in her room. So I guess she's nice and composed in like a queenly way I guess...but I can't see to shake this feeling I get when I'm around her." Anna replies timidly.

"That's what I figured, she appears very serious most of the time but she's actually very kind hearted. I'm sure you and her have a lot to discuss now hmm?" He says offhandedly.

Anna nods in agreement, not missing how he avoided what she said about the familiarity between the two. She choose to drop in for now, it would come up eventually why rush it. A sudden thought came to Anna mind,

"Is that what she whispered to you? Asked you to see what I thought about her?" Anna asks curiously.

Hans laughs, deep and hearty. His laughter sneaks up on Anna and eventually she's chuckling as well.

"Do you want me to answer honestly?" He asks his moss green eyes gleam with mirth.

"Preferably, unless you don't want to embarrass her Majesty."

Hans lets out another sound, a mixture of a laugh and a chuckle. With the most serious and straight faced expression he turns to Anna.

"She actually told me not take you outside, because I have an uncanny way of attracting unwanted attention." He puts his hands up and air quotes, causing Anna to chuckle before he continues. "The words been spreading that a human came through a portal, like I said before that hasn't happened in centuries so it has everyone overflowing with curiosity. We turned down about a dozen people at the palace doors the day you arrived." Hans says with a laugh.

"I see, does she not want people seeing me…?" Anna clears her throat.

Hans places a hand on top of Annas on the bench in an attempt to comfort her,

"No it's nothing like that you see your bond has not been completed yet and she's worried someone else would try and...well"

"Try and claim me?" Anna say's deadpanning.

"No, No no! You got it wrong you're meant to be Elsa's kavaljer, you already bear the mark on your skin. She's worried someone would try and force a bond with you, not only would it sever your bond but it would be very damaging to yourself." He explains.

"To force me like with magic..? That's horrible, think I get it now. I'm not sure why but I feel like I'm important to her and vice versa. But it doesn't stop me from wondering why you brought me outside anyways?" Anna says smugly.

"Yeah well you kind of gave me an ultimatum, and I also didn't want you to think that you're trapped here like some prisoner." He responds happily.

"Well thank you I really appreciate it." Anna smiles.

Hans smiles back before leaning forward and turning towards Anna completely, Anna leans back unsure of what he's going to do. But then lets out a sigh,

"Just don't tell her you went outside promise?" He asks.

Anna laughs, "Of course I promise." She says while shoving his shoulder playfully.

ELSANNA

From somewhere in an arched castle window bright azure eyes, stared deeply into the garden. Watching her little firelily rather animatedly discussing something with Hans, her eyes slightly narrowed at the gardens occupants. Knowing it should be her there and not him, feeling helpless and unsure of what to do a forlorn sigh escapes her throat.

"You should just go snatch her away Els," A voice says from behind her.

The blonde Queen peers behind her, meeting the cool gray eyes of Prince Olaf. She eyes him for a moment before continuing to peer outside the window at Anna.

"You have no idea how much I want to, how I would like to lock her up and keep her away from the dangers of this world." She replies quietly.

Olaf makes his way to the window, placing his elbows on the ledge facing away from the window he look towards Elsa instead.

"I think she'd fight you on that one, she's quite...different this time around. I know how much you care for her but you can't shelter her from everything. Hans knows that, it's probably why he agreed to take her outside." He says.

Elsa turns and faces away from the window as well mocking Olaf's position, with their elbows slightly touching.

"I know that I'm not upset with him, I'm just frustrated at this situation."

"Of wanting something you can't have?" He asks.

"What an eloquent way of putting it, but yes. I'm unsure of how to act around her, I don't want to push her away she...no longer remember here-this place." Elsa finishes looking down at the ground.

"Well then think of it like a clean slate, you get to start all over and experience these things all over again! Now you should go and experience this new Anna, and make her remember you." Olaf replies.

Elsa turns slightly towards Olaf and laughs a smile stretching across her face, because she knows how true his words are. She shouldn't be wallowing in all her thoughts of the past instead she should be moving forward.

"You're right, it's not queenly of me to succumb to such tendencies. I'll steal her away after dinner this evening." Elsa leans off the ledge ready to head back to her study before further questioning Olaf, "Will you be joining us tonight for dinner?" She asks.

Olaf shakes his head, "Probably not tonight, I'll probably be out scouting and eventually stay the night out on the land." He replies.

"Your such an odd one." Elsa says.

"It makes me feel at peace, everything makes sense. I'm sure it's the same for you in your ice castle deer sister." He smiled brightly at her.

Elsa turns and continues walking to the large double door of her study,

"Touche." She say's back before disappearing through the doors.

Olaf stares after her where she disappeared behind the white oak doors, a goofy smile on his face being pleased with himself for helping his sister. He thinks no, he knows that eventually everything will turn out how it's supposed to.

ELSANNA

Anna was sitting lazily in a love seat, waiting patiently for the Queen to appear through the aimless rows and stacks of books. She couldn't help but feel anxious, being alone with the Queen seemed to make every normal emotion go haywire. At first Anna gladly accepted the Queen's invitation to accompany her to the library, of coarse to help her pick out some of the books Hans had suggested. Although Anna also wanted to grow closer to the Queen. It was obvious that they would be spending a lot of time together, so the right thing to do would be get to know one another.

"Tell me Anna, Hans didn't give you too much work did he?" A voice suddenly asked.

Anna leaned her head back over the loveseat, catching an upside down glimpse of the Queen.

"Not really, he requested I look into some of these books we've gathered. Thank You for helping me, this place is so big it would of took eons to find all of them."

Anna smiled happily at the Queen. Which was an odd face considering she still was looking towards the Queen with her head over the love seat, but it brought a smile to the Queen's face so Anna didn't mind the fact she looked a little goofy. Anna watched on as the Queen walked silently around her and maneuvered her way through odd stacks of books to sit parallel from Anna in a large navy blue chair.

"You're very welcome, it would of taken you quite a long time to find the books. I can't believe he didn't offer to collect them for you, if you ever have any trouble finding one come to me I've read almost every book in here." She said.

"No way there's thousands of books in here it would take you centuries to read them!" Anna exclaimed.

The Queens eyes practically glowed with mirth at the statement, "I've had quite a lot of time on my hands, tell me Anna how old do you think I am?"

Anna face grew red at the question, _Damn why did I say that? Of course Anna you had to question the Queen instead of just saying. Oh really? That's quite a lot of books! Looking at her she doesn't appear to be over 25 but she has to be older than that…_

"Well you don't look over 25, but I'm just guessing here you're probably older than that."She says quietly.

"You're quite right I'm actually around 2315 in human years, but that's still quite young here."

"Well considering you look very good for your uh uhm age. But if that's young how old are some of the the uh elders?" Anna questions.

"I believe Pabbie is the oldest he's around 9200. I'm estimating though it's been awhile since I've discussed the topic of age with him. And thank you I believe you look very...good as well." The Queen states in a teasing tone.

 _Anna mentally facepalms herself, real smooth Anna couldn't of gotten any smoother._

"Uh thanks," Anna pauses biting her lip contemplating her next question. "Your Majesty could I ask you a question?"

The queen looks at her seriously arching a blonde brow, with a hopeful look on her face.

"This-the snowflake on my chest will it continue to make my chest ache?" Anna questions.

Elsa seems surprised by the question, she closes her eyes for a moment as considering her answer. While Anna waits silently, then the Queen meets Anna sea green eyes.

"May I sit next to you Anna?" She asks suddenly.

Anna looks at the Queen then at the empty spot on the love seat next to her, while simultaneously nodding her head. By the time Anna went to look back towards the Queen she was already gracefully placing herself next to Anna.

"Tell me has it ached at all today?" She asks.

"Just once when you used your magic in the hallway to drop the snow on Hans." Anna replies honestly.

"Well to give you the simplest answer, as our relationship becomes more...complex you may have chest pains. As our bond changes so does the mark, slowly it'll grow and become more intricate. Eventually when we seal our bond, the pain will disappear." The Queen continues.

"I see, I'm unsure how our bond works but…" Anna starts but stops when the Queen places her hand upon her own.

"Don't worry I'm not going to rush you into completing our bond, I do not mind waiting I want you to be comfortable."

Anna blushes at the comforting gesture and words, her chest suddenly hurts for a moment when Azure eyes meet her own. Anna's unsure if it was her chest hurting or the throbbing of her heart.

"Thank You, I'd like to understand as much as possible before rushing into something." Anna replies.

The Queen nods her head in understanding, she subtly turns Anna's hand over in her own and begins drawing light circular patterns on Anna's palm. Anna twitches at the Queens feather light touches, suddenly the Queen pulls away and stands up. Fixing the non existent wrinkles in her snowy white dress.

"It's quite late, may I walk you to your room?" She asks turning her Azure eyes on Anna.

"Yeah, I'm actually pretty tired." She replies stretching as she stands.

The two walk quietly throughout the castle towards there given rooms, they make simple small talk. Questioning the other over there day. The Queen spoke of her meeting with the elders, how they all were anxiously waiting to meet Anna. Anna spoke of her and Hans long discussion, careful not to mention that it took place outside. Before either of them knew it they had arrived at their destination, Anna couldn't help thinking how normal this all seemed to her like she has been doing this forever.

It was true what the Queen had said about their rooms being next to each other, Anna room was further down the hallway,to the left of the Queens.

"I do hope you find the room accommodating, it's very much like mine. No one's used it in a very long time, so I'm afraid it's not too homey." The Queen states.

"I'm sure anything you've prepared for me will be great my Queen." Anna says absent mindedly.

Anna watches as the Queen's cheeks turn slightly pink at Anna comment, Anna opens her mouth to do some collateral damage but stops when a pleased smile spreads across the Queen's face.

 _Gawd that was really cute, why did I say my Queen? Maybe it didn't sound as flirtatious as I thought it did. I mean she obviously liked it so maybe I'll say it more…_

"I hope this doesn't sound presumptuous of me but I was hoping we could continue to spend our afternoons together after your lessons and my work. So that we may get to know one another better?" She asks.

Anna stares open mouthed at the Queen for a moment unsure of what to say considering that was exactly what Anna was thinking, she wanted to almost desperately know more about the Queen.

"Of coarse! I was thinking the same exact thing. I mean we're going to be together for awhile so we should get to know one another...like we've been talking mostly about myself and I don't really know much about you. For example what's your favorite color?" Anna rambles off.

Anna holds her breath when she doesn't respond but smiles when the Queen lets out a loud burst of laughter. Anna looks down at the ground totally ashamed at her rambling mouth. Slender finger lift her chin up, to where Anna's eyes met with the Queens.

"Don't fret over it, I think your rambling is quite endearing. As for the answer to your question my favorite color is green," She pauses tucking a lock of Anna's hair behind her ear. "Sea green like your eyes." She finishes not breaking eye contact.

"What about you? What's your favorite color." She says in a whisper.

Anna's face turns so red she can feel it's heat flushing her face, she places a hand on the inside of the Queen's arm unsure of where to put her hands.

"It's-it's blue." Anna whispers back "A deep sapphire blue." She finishes.

"Mmmmm I see," Anna holds her breath as she takes a step closer to her while pushing Anna's bangs of her face. Anna watches as she leans down and presses a chilly kiss on her brow. " Sweet dreams Anna, dream of me." She finishes with an impish smile.

Anna watches completely dumb founded as the Queen begins to walk Away, suddenly she stops as if remembering something.

"Our rooms are connected through the expansive walk in closet, so if you may need anything you're always welcome." She finishes with a wink before disappearing behind her arched door.

Leaving behind a shell shocked, frazzled flushing Anna. Hesitantly Anna opens her own rooms door, slamming it shut and leaning against it for support. She looks towards the back of her room where the closet door is located.

 _She...she totally did that on purpose. God and I just stood there gaping like an idiot. Who know the Queen was such a tease...it's going to be another odd night._

* * *

 **EN: So I really hope you all enjoyed the chapter. I just wanted to say how much I appreciated everyone that reads, follows, favorites and comments!  
** **I couldn't be happier that the story got 60 followers! Honestly I'm as happy as a clam! I never thought I could ever attain so many peoples attention and so thanks for reading. Don't forget to review, comment, favorite and follow!**

 **Until next time ^_^**


End file.
